The present invention relates to the synchronization of a multitude of clock signals, and to establishing well-defined phase relations between said clock signals.
When there exist clock domains with different clock frequencies within a system, data transfer or data exchange between said clock domains might lead to unpredictable results. Transient effects when the system's different clock generators are started are the cause of a random phase relation between the system's different clock signals. Therefore, when data is sent from the domain of a first clock signal to a second clock signal's domain, unpredictable results may occur that are caused by the random phase relations between the different clock signals.